memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Operations division
, Lt. Gaines wears operations gold]] The operations division is the corps of officers and crewmen within Starfleet who specialize in services and military functions on starbases, aboard starships, and at Starfleet Command. Members of the operations division may specialize in a ship or base service, administration, or military operations, or serve as staff officers. Operations officers include engineers, security and tactical, and some service specializations such as communications. Operations division personnel also fill administrative posts as yeomen, personnel officers and portmasters. By the 24th century, this division had new postings established on ships, such as operations officers (aka chiefs of operations). The operations division, command division and sciences division usually are denoted by Starfleet uniform insignia, most often color coded. Officers who belong to the operations division sometimes wear the division color of another department than that which they specialize in, if said ops officer were to become a department head, they might wear the colors of command division, or if they have a dual specialty in a sciences division department, an alternate color might be worn. In the Earth's Starfleet of the 2140s and 2150s, line officers of ops division wore red division stripes on their uniforms. The red color had been replaced by the uniforms of the 2250s and early 2260s, as beige (gold) uniforms and work gear were worn by ops division personnel, except security who wore blue. :See Starfleet uniform (2265-2270s) Background, Mid 23rd century-2265 Department Color Codes and Mid 23rd century-2265 Background for more detail. Red was again the color of the ops division throughout the later 2260s, worn by line officers and flag officers of this division, though some Operations officers continued to wear beige (gold) perhaps indicating a specialized subset. :See Starfleet uniform (2265-2270s) Duty Uniform for more detail. By the 2270s, new uniforms showed different division colors, the operations division was signified by two differing colors, with red backing the Starfleet badge, and also on uniform bands and epaulets, for engineering and maintenance staff. Security and services crew now wore gray badge backings and bands. The operations division was changed again with the 2280s uniforms, with gray representing both security and services, but also sciences. Engineering and maintenance wore gold colors, which also represent some conn divisions like pilots and navigators. The insignia used gave the officer the option of wearing command division white uniform insignia, with another department color like operations' banded across, or the opposite, with department color insignia with command white banded across. By the uniforms used from 2350s onward, gold had become the operations division color, and this has continued through several Starfleet uniform styles, including the current style, and even several styles observed in alternate futures. Background During The Original Series, red (or beige, except security who wore blue, in the pilot episodes) was regularly worn by the security, engineering, maintenance, yeomen, communications and staff officers. Communications Officer Uhura normally wore ops red (she wore Command gold in a few early episodes) as did Chief Engineer Scott and Yeoman Rand. As for the use of the so-called color beige used in the two pilots, it was most likely true gold which simply looked beige or tan under the lights (in some cases even pink) in the same way the Command uniforms were actually lime green, but appeared gold. However, the coveralls were most likely actually khaki, tan or beige in keeping with the muted colors used for them within each division. In later episodes they became the standard red of the duty uniforms. In the movie era, featured operations crew Uhura and Chekov wearing gray-colored bands, and engineers and maintenance in red bands. By the uniforms, Scotty wore gold, but Chekov and Uhura continued to wear gray. The schemes and insignia of the later ''Star Trek'' films-era uniforms were designed by Robert Fletcher. The purpose of the colors was only obvious through inference, but in , red was established in dialog as the "old" style Ops color (and gold as the "new" Ops color). The decision to switch the meaning of the colors between the TOS and TNG uniform styles was made in pre-production of . Most often, in the Federation Starfleet, all captains and admirals wear command division colors, however there are exceptions which prove that this is not a requirement. In TOS, two commodores, Stone and Stocker, wore red operations division uniforms and Captain Krasnovsky wore sciences division blue. In the movie era, Scotty switched back and forth from command white to engineering gold after receiving his captain's bars. In TNG-era productions, had an admiral named Toddman wearing operations division gold, despite every other Starfleet captain and admiral ever seen in this era wearing command colors. Related topics * List of Starfleet operations division personnel Category:Starfleet